


Gravity Falls: Timebound

by merinarasauce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Gen, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suspense, what is canon? a miserable little pile of limitations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinarasauce/pseuds/merinarasauce
Summary: When Mabel visits her Grunkle Stan in Gravity Falls for the summer with her dad, she gets much more than she bargained for. This is so much better than what she expected.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Gravity Falls: Timebound

The drive home seemed to take years. Mabel’s excitement had long worn off. Yes, it was the last day of school, but that also meant the first day of summer. She pulled her knees up to her chest, stared out the window, inspected the back of the seat in front of her, eyed her father’s six-fingered hands gripping the steering wheel. She clutched her yearbook to her chest, picking at the glue she’d used to attach plastic gems to the cover.

“You’re awfully quiet. Something on your mind?”

He glanced at her through the rear-view mirror. She pulled her sweater over her knees, frowning. “D’you really have to go to Gravity Falls this year?” she mumbled into the soft pink cloth. “You go _every_ summer…”

“Well, I-” “I know your research is important ‘n all, and staying with the Davises isn’t all that bad, but-” “Mabel-” “-but I just miss hanging out with you!” “ _Mabel_!”

The girl heard her father hold back a snicker. “You’re just like your great-uncle, you know that?” He looked into the mirror again, letting their eyes meet. “I have a present for you. It’s under the seat.” Curious, Mabel reached to the space below her, her fingers meeting a stiff cloth. Gripping it, she pulled it out, finding a brightly colored backpack.

“…What are you waiting for? Go on, open it up.”

Tugging at the zipper, she began to rummage in the contents of the bag. “Sunscreen? …an umbrella?” She dug further, pulling out a book with a simple pink cover. The cover bore her father’s neat handwriting in bold black: “Summer Memories”. There was a glossy green card stuck between the pages, and she pulled it out. The stylized text stood out prominently against the pine trees and cloudy skies of the postcard.

_Greetings from…_

_GRAVITY FALLS_

_…thanks for dropping in!_

Flipping it over, she found the much messier handwriting of her Grunkle Stan.

_Hi Mabel!_

_How long has it been since I last saw you? You were so little! Ford sends me pictures from time to time—I can’t believe you’ve grown up so fast!_

_Can’t wait to see you this summer, pumpkin. In the meantime, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!_

_\- Your Favorite Grunkle 🌠_

Mabel gasped and looked up. “Dad, are you…!” He smiled, glancing back with amused blue eyes framed by his glasses.

“You’ll wanna get packed. We’re going to Gravity Falls!”

**Author's Note:**

> ZHOFRPH WR JUDYLWB IDOOV
> 
> timebound-gravity-falls.tumblr.com


End file.
